


The Consequences of Your Actions

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: Graphic m/m sex; language., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Ray has second thoughts about his commitment to Fraser.





	The Consequences of Your Actions

**Title:** The Consequences of Your Actions  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Graphic m/m sex; language.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Ray has second thoughts about his commitment to Fraser. Sequel to Commitment. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

Elaine Bresbriss walked by the desk and stopped dead in her tracks. She did a double take, then reached over and grabbed his hand. "Ray, you dirty sneak. Why didn't you tell us? I **knew** you were in love. Who is she? When are we going to meet her?" 

Detective Raymond Vecchio had hoped no one would notice. He didn't want to explain, not that he could, but he didn't want to lie either. How had he gotten himself into this predicament? 

"What are you talkin about, Elaine?" 

"Don't play innocent with me, Ray. That **is** a wedding band you're wearing. Hey Huey, look at this. Vecchio got married and didn't tell us." 

Oh, God, not Huey too. Five minutes. He'd been at his desk less than five minutes. How did she notice so quickly? "Ummm... can you keep it down, Elaine? Please." 

Jack Huey came over and stood next to Elaine. "What's this about getting married?" 

Elaine pointed to Ray's hand. "He's wearing a wedding ring. I told you he was seeing someone." 

"Why all the secrecy, Ray? I thought we were your friends. Hey Lieutenant, come here. You're not going to believe this." Huey yelled across the room to Lieutenant Welsh. 

"Will you leave me alone for chrissakes!" Ray jumped up from his desk and ran to the men's room. He turned on the cold water and splashed it over his face. Ray reached up and took off his gold chain. He pulled the ring from his finger, looped it through the chain, then put the chain back around his neck. 

"Vecchio, you ok?" 

Ray spun around at the sound of Welsh's voice. "Yea, Lieutenant... I'll be fine. Just give me a coupla minutes." 

"Take your time. Come to my office when you're ready." 

Welsh turned and walked out the door. Great, now he'd have to explain everything to the Lieutenant. Just what he **didn't** want to do. Why the hell had he gone through with it? It seemed like such a good thing \-- a commitment ceremony -- to show Benny how strongly Ray felt about their relationship. Now he wished he'd thought about it a little more. Well, he'd better go face Welsh and get it over with. Ray sighed. It was gonna be a very long day. 

* * *

In another part of town, Constable Benton Fraser was smiling. No, not just smiling -- he was beaming. He'd been addressing invitations for a consular dinner when he'd caught the glint of sunlight reflecting off the ring. Fraser looked down at the gold band on his left hand and couldn't help but smile. He'd never felt so happy before; so loved. Ray **did** love him. He'd proven that by going through with the commitment ceremony the day before. 

It had been a very difficult decision for Ray, but not as difficult as telling his family about their relationship. Until then, Fraser had always felt welcome in the Vecchio home. There'd always been such love there. Not anymore. Ray's mother had been shocked. She'd crossed herself several times, mumbling something in Italian Fraser didn't understand. She told Ray to go to church and confess; to ask for forgiveness. She said his soul would be damned for eternity if he didn't. Ray tried to explain, but she just wouldn't listen. Mrs. Vecchio finally asked Benton to leave; said he was no longer welcome in her home. Ray left with him, saying he'd be back for his things another time. 

Ray had been very depressed for several days after that. He'd gone back to the house the next day and packed his clothes and personal belongings. Ray moved in with Fraser, but the two men soon realized it wasn't going to work. Fraser conceded, and they went apartment hunting together. 

It was a much nicer apartment: two bedrooms, a living **and** dining room, and, Ray's biggest selling point, it was in a better part of town. Ray had gotten much of the furniture from his house, but he insisted they pick out a new bed together. They both got a case of the giggles the first night they slept in it. Fraser's bed had been so narrow that the two of them had barely been able to lay side by side. Now, sharing a king-sized bed, they had more room than they knew what to do with. 

Fraser sighed. It was so hard concentrating on anything but Ray. He'd never loved anyone so completely before. He pulled off the ring and read the inscription: BF -- my love forever -- RV. Fraser's eyes filled with tears. He wiped them and put the ring back on his finger. Fraser sighed again. It was going to be a very long day. 

* * *

Ray knocked on Lieutenant Welsh's door. "You wanted to see me?" 

"Come in, Ray. Close the door and sit down." 

Ray slumped down in the chair and ran his hands through his hair. Just don't lose it, he told himself. Not here in front of Welsh. 

"Vecchio, you wanna tell me what the hell's goin on here? What was all that about getting married? Is it true?" 

Ray took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yea, it's true. I... it happened yesterday. Only... only I can't tell anyone about it cause... cause it's... it's... oh God, I can't do this. I'm sorry, Lieutenant." 

"Ray, look, you know whatever's said in this office stays in this office. I need to know what's goin on inside that head of yours. I don't want to send you out on the street and have you lose it and get yourself killed. Understand?" 

"Yea, I understand. Ok... here goes nothin. I got married yesterday, but it wasn't your typical wedding. It was a commitment ceremony between me and Fraser. That's why I couldn't say anything. He and I, well... we're involved." 

Lieutenant Welsh didn't say anything for a minute. He just sat there absorbing what Ray had told him. This wasn't the first time he'd come across something like this. "Ray, I wish I could say that everything's gonna be ok, but I think you know what's in store for you and Fraser if anyone finds out. It might have been better if you'd hidden the ring before coming to work." 

"I didn't think Elaine would go yelling it across the precinct. God, what the hell am I gonna do? I don't wanna lie to her and Huey, but I don't know if I can tell them the truth either. I'm beginning to think this whole thing was a big mistake." 

"Ray, I can't tell you what to do. Look, you've still got two weeks vacation saved up. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and think about how you're gonna handle this? I can talk to Jack and Elaine if you want. At least I can ask them not to tell anyone about your marriage." 

"Thanks, Lieutenant, that'd help. I guess I need to do some serious soul searching about this. Thanks for being so understanding." 

"Vecchio... you're a damn good cop. I'd hate to lose you over something like this." 

Ray just nodded as he got up and walked out the door. He could just hear Welsh calling Jack and Elaine as he left the precinct. 

* * *

"Constable, have you finished addressing the dinner invitations?" 

Fraser whipped his head around at the sound of Inspector Thatcher's voice. He felt the flush of embarrassment spreading across his face -- he'd been daydreaming and she'd caught him. He wondered how long she'd been standing in the doorway watching him. "I'm..." Fraser cleared his throat. "I'm just about finished, sir." 

"Very well, Constable, carry on. Come to my office when you've finished." She turned sharply, closing the door behind her. 

Fraser hurriedly returned to his task, while contemplating what Inspector Thatcher had in store for him. 

* * *

Ray wasn't sure where he was going as he guided the Riv onto the on-ramp of I-55. He just knew he needed someplace quiet to think about his relationship with Fraser, and downtown Chicago wasn't it. 

Why had this suddenly become so complicated? He and Fraser had been lovers for six months. Why was Ray having doubts about his feelings now? Because he felt threatened. His relationship with Benny had been their secret, and now it might be open to public ridicule. Ray didn't like being backed into a corner, and that's how he felt. 

Ray's life was falling apart and he didn't know how to stop it. He thought when he'd started his relationship with Fraser that everything would be better. Ray certainly was happier than he'd ever been before, then he'd had that falling out with his family. Ray knew he'd hurt his mother very much. He regretted that more than anything, and so did Benny. They'd gone through with the commitment ceremony, and they'd had the support of Pastor James and the entire congregation, but it wasn't the same as having his family there. 

So what would happen if people found out about him and Fraser? There'd be snickers and whispers whenever he came into a room; some people might refuse to work with him; it might affect his credibility as a witness; it might even affect his chances for promotion; and there was always the extreme possibility of violence against one or both of them. In other words, not anything Ray would like to have happen. 

Why did this always happen to him? Just when things were beginning to look right for a change -- splat! -- reality had to come crashing down on his head. Maybe this shouldn't have happened. Maybe he wasn't meant to be with Fraser. They'd both been so alone; they might have misinterpreted their feelings. Was it just desperation that drove them together? Ray didn't like where his thoughts were leading. It felt so right to be with Benny. It just couldn't be wrong. It couldn't. 

* * *

"Come in, Constable," Meg Thatcher said in response to the knock on her office door. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" 

"Yes, Fraser, close the door and sit down. There are some things I need to discuss with you." 

Fraser closed the door and took a chair in front of the Inspector's desk. He sat perfectly still, almost at attention, while the Inspector finished some work on her laptop. He hoped she wasn't going to reprimand him because of the incident in his office. Perhaps she hadn't noticed. 

"Constable, I asked you in here because... because you've seemed distracted lately. Is there anything wrong? Something you'd like to discuss? I may be your superior officer, but I want you to think of me as your friend as well. Someone you feel comfortable talking with." 

She did notice. Now what was he going to do? He certainly couldn't tell her about Ray. "Ummm... I appreciate your concern, Inspector, however, I assure you there is nothing wrong. I... well, I might as well just say it. I was daydreaming, sir. I apologize. It won't happen again, I assure you." 

"I wasn't talking about the incident in your office, Fraser. This has been occurring over the past several months. Its frequency has increased within the last week. It was especially noticeable today. Does it have anything to do with the ring you're wearing, and your recent change of address?" 

Fraser stared at the floor. How was he going to answer her? He couldn't lie, but he certainly couldn't tell her the truth, either. "I... ummm... oh dear. I'd rather not answer that question, sir." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that it might incriminate me, sir." 

"Constable Fraser, you are not on trial, nor can you plead the Fifth Amendment to the Constitution of the United States. You're a Canadian citizen, remember?" 

"Ummm... yes sir, I understand, however, I still would prefer not to answer. It's... it's rather personal." 

"Constable, I'm just trying to determine if you've gotten married. If you have, then there are forms to fill out and send to Ottawa. Your spouse would be entitled to benefits." 

"Benefits? Oh... I see. Well, yes, technically I have gotten married, sir, however, my... spouse... is an American citizen and wouldn't be entitled to Canadian benefits." He was handling this very badly, and he knew it, but he couldn't just blurt out that he'd 'married' another man. 

"Fraser, what are you hiding? I've never seen you this nervous before." 

"Hiding, sir? I'm not... well... you see... it's very complicated. I don't know if I could explain. This might give you a clue." Fraser took off his ring and handed it to Inspector Thatcher. 

"It's a wedding ring, Fraser, I can see that." 

"Look at the inscription, sir." 

Inspector Margaret Thatcher read the inscription in the ring, then got a quizzical look on her face. It took her several minutes to figure it out. "Ray Vecchio!? You married a man? You couldn't have. It's impossible. It's illegal. It's... disgusting." 

Fraser took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry you feel that way, however, the fact remains that Ray and I **are** married. The ceremony was performed yesterday, and yes, it was done in a church by a minister. The legality issue is irrelevant. **We** consider ourselves married. As to you finding the matter... disgusting, as you put it, might I remind you, under Canadian law, discrimination due to one's sexual preferences is illegal. My ring please." Inspector Thatcher returned the ring to Fraser. "The invitations are on my desk; the rest of my work is current. I'm taking the rest of the day off. Good day, Inspector." And with that, Fraser walked out the door. 

* * *

Ray pulled off the freeway at Romeoville. It seemed appropriate in his current state of mind; it was also far enough from the city so he could do some serious thinking in peace and relative quiet. He drove for a little while, then pulled over on an open stretch of Romeo Road. 

Ray rolled the windows down, leaned back, and closed his eyes, but all he kept seeing was Benny. He got out of the car and started pacing. How did he really feel about Fraser? Did he love him? Yes, Ray supposed he did, but it wasn't the same kind of love he'd felt for Angie or Irene. It was... what? Friendship? Yea, he and Benny were good friends before they became lovers. But what was it that had finally driven them together? The fire. It was the night of the fire... 

_They'd had dinner together and Ray was driving Fraser home._

_"Ray, pull over."_

_"What for Benny?"_

_"Smoke's coming from that building. There must be a fire."_

_Ray pulled the Riv over to the curb; before he could stop him, Fraser ran into the apartment building with Dief right behind him._

_"Damn you, Benny! When are you gonna learn you can't save the world all by yourself?" Ray pulled out his cellular phone and dialed 911._

_The first units arrived within five minutes. They were still setting up when a huge explosion blew out every window in the building; fire was everywhere._

_"Fraser! No, let me go. You've gotta get him outta there. Benny! Benny!" Ray struggled against the firemen, but something inside finally made him realize Fraser was gone, and he let himself be led away from the building. Someone sat Ray on the curb, wrapped a blanket around him, and pressed a cup of coffee into his hands. Ray felt numb inside. The coffee dropped to the ground as he pressed his hands to his face and wept._

_"Ray, can you hear me? Ray... Ray!"_

_Someone was shaking his shoulder and calling him. Ray looked up..._

_"Benny? Oh, God, Benny..." Ray threw his arms around the mountie and held him tightly._

_"It's all right, Ray. I'm all right and so is Diefenbaker. Please don't cry. Please..." Fraser ran his hand up and down Ray's back, trying to comfort his friend. After a few minutes, Ray pulled away slightly._

_"Benny... you're really ok? How? I... I don't understand. How did you survive the explosion?"_

_"Ray, you know how you're always yelling at me for jumping over rooftops? Well, I didn't think you'd mind this time. I jumped to the next building and walked down the stairs."_

_"I'll never complain about you jumpin over roofs again, I promise. You're not hurt, are you?"_

_"No, Ray, Diefenbaker and I are fine. What about you? You appeared to be in shock."_

_"I'm ok, Benny, I think. Still a little shaky maybe. C'mon, let's get outta here."_

_Fraser drove to his apartment. They walked upstairs; Fraser started making tea while Ray sat quietly at the kitchen table._

_Ray turned to his friend. "Benny... Benny, there's somethin I gotta tell ya. I can't keep it inside anymore, not after what happened tonight. You have to know. I love you, Benny. I love you so much." Ray started crying again. Fraser was across the room in two strides. He pulled Ray tightly into his arms._

_"Ray, don't. It's all right. Everything's going be all right now. Shhh..." Fraser pulled away and wiped the tears from Ray's face. One hand caressed Ray's cheek, while the other slid down to rest on Ray's thigh._

_"Benny?..."_

_"I love you, Ray. I've always loved you." The mountie tilted his head slightly then pressed his lips to Ray's for a deep, passionate kiss. Fraser's tongue forced its way into the startled detective's mouth, running along his teeth and palate; savoring his taste. Ray reluctantly broke the connection._

_"Oh, God, Benny, I want you. I wanna make love to you. I wanna **be** loved by you."_

_Fraser pulled Ray up into his arms for another kiss. They made their way to the bed, desperately tearing at each other's clothes. Fraser began trailing hot, wet kisses down Ray's neck and chest. His tongue ran circles around the cop's right nipple, sucking and nipping it gently with his teeth. Ray's moans encouraged him. He moved to the left nipple, repeating  his actions. Fraser slid his tongue down to Ray's belly while running his hands through the fine hair on his chest. The mountie placed a gentle kiss on Ray's cockhead, then flicked his tongue out to taste it. His hands slid over Ray's hips and the sensitive skin of his inner thighs._

_"Oh, Benny... please... oh, God, please... I can't hold off much longer."_

_Fraser bent and took Ray deeply in his mouth, sucking and licking him. He slid one hand under Ray's ass; the other grabbed Ray's balls and rolled them between his fingers. Vecchio bucked off the bed; his hands clenched the sheets in vise-like grips._

_"Benny... yes... yes... oh, God, yes..." Ray's body shuddered as the orgasm overtook him. Fraser pulled his mouth from Ray, but continued to fondle him until he became soft. The mountie covered Ray with his body, capturing his mouth once again._

_"I've fantasized about this moment so many times, Ray. You don't know how long I've wanted you. I can't believe it's actually happening."_

_"Believe it, Benny. Believe it. Now **I'm** gonna make love to you." Ray flipped Fraser over and kissed his way down to the other man's erection. Ray put two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva, then he slid them to Fraser's ass: stroking, pressing, wriggling. He  found Benny's prostate and rubbed it, then quickly engulfed his cock._

_Fraser cried out, his usual self-control replaced by raw passion. He came quickly, filling Ray's mouth with his hot seed. They repeated their performance several times that night, grateful that neither had to work the next day. They'd been lovers ever since..._

So an emotional trauma brought them together. Which meant... Ray didn't want to think what it meant. If Fraser hadn't run into the building that night; if Ray hadn't thought he'd been killed... Oh, God... Would they be together right now? Would they be lovers? Ray slammed his fist against the Riv's hood. 

"Oh, Benny... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Ray climbed into the Riv and headed back to Chicago. He dreaded the decision he'd just made, but he couldn't go on deceiving himself, or Fraser. It wasn't fair to either man. He'd just tell Benny the truth -- he'd made a mistake. He'd been confused by all the emotions assailing him, and it had taken this long to finally realize how he really felt. Fraser was a good friend, nothing more. If that was true then why did Ray feel like he'd just been kicked in the stomach? 

* * *

Fraser took a long, leisurely walk through the park before starting home. He still couldn't believe he'd walked out of the Consulate like that. Well, Ray kept telling him he needed to stick up for himself. He certainly did today. He wondered how much sentry duty he'd get. It didn't matter. He was beginning to enjoy it, especially since it gave him time to fantasize about Ray. Fraser still found it hard to believe that he and Ray were lovers. Ray was everything he'd always wanted; he loved him so much. Fraser didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost Ray. He didn't even want to think about it. He was going to show Ray how much he cared about him. He'd go home, prepare a special dinner for Ray, and afterwards... well, Fraser **had** read about some interesting uses for whipped cream... 

* * *

Fraser punched in Ray's cell phone number **again**. He was trying hard to quell the panic threatening to overtake him. Where could he be? What if something had happened? No, no, he couldn't think like that. Ray was fine. He'd walk through the door any minute and there'd be a logical explanation... 

Fraser flew across the room when he heard the lock click. He pulled the door open and grunted as 165 pounds of Italian detective knocked him to the ground. 

"Hiya, Frazier. " 

He reeked of alcohol. Fraser untangled himself and helped Ray to the kitchen. The mountie started coffee, then joined his friend at the table. He placed a gentle hand on his lover's arm. 

"Ray, are you all right? What happened? Where have you been?" 

"I'm fine, Frazier. Just had a few beers down at Finnelli's. I'm allowed." 

"Of course you are. I was worried about you, that's all. You turned your cell phone off." 

"Yea, well you don't hafta worry bout me no more. I can take care of myself, unnerstan?" 

"Yes, I know you can take care of yourself. Did something happen to upset you today? Elaine said you'd left early this morning. Ray, please talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling." 

"Feelin? You wanna know what I'm feelin? I'm not feeling nothin. That's the problem. You wanna know what happened today? I wasn't at my desk for more than five minutes when Elaine comes over and starts askin me about the damned wedding ring. Five fuckin minutes. Then Huey starts and finally I hadda splain everythin to the Lieutenant. He knows all about us Frazier. Every damn bit of it. You know what's gonna happen now? My career goes down the toilet. It wasn't bad enough I lost my family? Now I gotta lose my job too? You and your damned commitment ceremony! It shoulda never happened. We shoulda never happened, Frazier. It was a mistake. It's taken this long for me to realize it. The only reason I fucked you that first time was cause I was so damned glad you were alive. You're my friend, Benny, nothin more. Nothin more." 

Fraser didn't know what to say. There really wasn't much he could say. Ray had expressed his feelings quite well, in spite of the alcohol. Or maybe it was because of it. 

"Did you ever love me, Ray? Or did you just enjoy having your cock sucked every night?" Fraser got up and poured a cup of coffee. "Here, try and sober up. You'll have a hangover tomorrow if you don't." He turned and walked into the bedroom. 

Ray followed him. Fraser was pulling his clothes from the dresser and throwing them into his duffle bag. 

"Whaddya doin, Benny?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing? Surely you're not that drunk, Ray." He was crying. God, how could he have been so wrong about Ray's feelings? Maybe he'd always known. Maybe he went along with the charade because he'd needed so desperately to be loved by someone, anyone. 

"Where you gonna go? It's late. C'mon, you don't hafta leave." 

"What difference does it make where I go? You don't care about me. If I dropped dead right now, can you honestly say you'd be upset?" 

"Course I'd be upset. I don't want nothin ta happen ta ya, Benny. You're my best friend. I care about ya. I just can't love ya the way ya want." 

"Why? Why can't you love me, Ray? I... oh God... I need you to love me, Ray. Please love me. I'll do anything. Please..." Fraser dropped to the ground and buried his face in his hands. 

Ray stood staring at Fraser. What had he done? He knew he would upset Benny when he told him he didn't love him, but he didn't expect this kind of reaction. He didn't think it would affect him so deeply. Ray knelt beside Fraser. 

"Benny?... Benny, please don't cry. I don't wanna hurt ya. Ya know I hate ta see ya cry. Benny, talk to me, huh? I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry." 

Fraser lifted his head. Tears were streaming down his face; his eyes were red and puffy. 

"Ray, why? Just tell me why you don't love me. Is it something I've done? Said? Don't I satisfy you? What? Please, just tell me what I can do to make you love me. I'll be anything you want. I'll do anything you want, Ray, **anything**. I just can't lose you. I love you too much." 

"Benny, don't do this fer chrissakes! I can't love ya! It's... wrong." 

Fraser lunged towards Ray and threw his arms around him. Before Ray could react, the mountie had reached under his jacket, grabbed his gun, and locked himself in the bathroom. 

Ray pounded on the door. "Frazier! Benny, open the door. C'mon, quit kiddin around. This ain't funny." 

"I won't live without you, Ray. I can't live without you. Don't you understand? I **need** your love; the... the physical closeness we share. I've been denied that my entire life. I need to touch and be touched by you, Ray. I... I need you." 

"Benny, please, just open the door and gimme the gun, ok? We'll talk about this. Benny, I couldn't live knowin you died causa me. Please..." 

"No, we've talked enough, Good-bye, Ray. I love you." 

Ray nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the gun shot. "FRAZIER!!! NO! NO! NOOOO!!!" 

One... two... three kicks and the door flew open. Fraser was sprawled on the floor. Ray suddenly felt sick to his stomach. At least Benny's brains weren't splattered all over the wall. He would have lost it for sure. Ray took a deep breath, knelt down, and gently turned Fraser over. Blood trickled down the left side of his face. The bullet had just grazed  his temple. 

Ray was overwhelmed with emotions: fear, anger, relief, love. It was too much. He leaned over the toilet and vomited. Even after expelling the contents of his stomach, Ray continued dry-heaving for several minutes. He got up shakily and splashed cold water over his face and neck. 

"Ray..." 

It was said so low Ray almost didn't hear him. He was at Fraser's side immediately. 

"Benny? Oh, Benny... Christ, don't ever do that to me again, please..." Ray was shaking uncontrollably; sobbing as he held Fraser. "I love you, Benny. I **do** love you. God, I love you so much. I'll never leave you. I promise. I promise." 

They held each other for a long time, neither wanting to break the physical connection they were sharing. A leg cramp forced Ray to move. 

"You don't look so well, Ray." 

"Well, you wouldn't exactly make the cover of the _Yukon Gazette_ lookin the way you do either, Benny. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and put to bed." A cold washcloth gently removed the blood from his lover's face. 

Ray laid Fraser down and began undressing him. Looking down at that beautiful body, running his hands over the silky skin, had Ray hot and hard almost immediately. He gasped as Fraser ran his hands over his very noticable erection. 

"Ray, take your clothes off. I want you to fuck me." 

Vecchio didn't need to be told twice. He quickly stripped and joined Fraser in bed. Ray kissed Fraser, long and hard, probing his mouth with his tongue. Fraser's hands were everywhere. He spread the cheeks of Ray's ass and teased the opening with his fingers. Ray responded by grinding his cock against Fraser's and moaning loudly. 

"Ray, take me. Take me now, please. Fuck me hard." 

Ray rolled off Fraser and grabbed the tube of KY jelly from the nightstand. When he turned back, the mountie was on his knees, ass in the air. Vecchio squeezed a generous amount of the gel into his hand and slipped one, then two fingers into his lover's ass. He wriggled them around, sliding them in and out in a steady rhythm, raking Fraser's prostate. 

"Ray... take me. I want to feel your hard cock inside me." 

Vecchio spread more gel onto his cock. He positioned himself behind the mountie and thrust into him hard. He withdrew and thrust again. 

"Faster, Ray. Harder. Fuck me harder." 

Ray grabbed Fraser's hips and began thrusting as fast and hard as he could. It felt so good. Fraser began rubbing his own cock furiously, already on the brink of orgasm. Ray thrust a few more times then ... the orgasm reached to his very soul. Every sense was filled with Fraser. They were one being, one body. 

* * *

Dawn's first rays were filtering through the windows. They'd just been holding each other all night, not wanting the joy they'd shared to end. 

"Benny, you still awake?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I denied how I felt for you. It's just that sometimes the emotions are so strong, they scare me. I've never loved someone this deeply before, or felt so complete before. It's kinda overwhelming." 

"I know. I felt that way at first too. Then I realized you were filling a void in me I didn't even know existed. Now I'm a whole person. Thank you kindly, Ray." Fraser kissed Ray tenderly. 

Ray held his lover tightly, gently rubbing his back. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. 

"Benny... I woulda died too." 

"What, Ray?" 

"If you'd killed yourself... I woulda turned the gun on me too. I couldn't face this world without you, Benny. You're the only thing that makes it sane. I love you with all my heart." 

"I love you too, Ray, with all my heart and all my soul." 

"Whaddya say we both call in sick and go for a drive? Someplace quiet, away from the city. We could pack some food and have a picnic. How bout it, Benny?" 

"There's nothing I'd enjoy more. Well, that's not exactly true. There **is** something I enjoy more." 

"And that is?..." 

Fraser whispered something in Ray's ear, evoking a hearty laugh from his lover. 

"Hmmm... we'd better be sure we go someplace **far** away from the city then. Oh, and don't forget to pack the KY jelly." 

The end. 


End file.
